Friends like mine
by Agent BM
Summary: Racer Honey potts wins tickets to a concert and Taffyta and Candlehead are fighting on who Honey should take with her. They decide to 'Help' her with her daily life to help her decide quicker
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea i've had for a while now, i hope you like it. Honey potts belongs to Vickyt36**

(Taffyta's house)

Candlehead and Taffyta sat on Taffyta's couch with a ton of phones around them. A lone radio sat on the coffee table, they were trying to win concert tickets

"This is DJ Lollipop Joe on Sugar rush's Stay Sweet station, i have been up for nearly 24 hours to bring you commercial free music from the gamer world and the video game world. Coming up is our contest to win tickets to sugar rush's most popular band the Candy Crushers, that's right we're giving away 2 tickets for you and a friend to see the candy crushers. You all know the number i'm sure i've been repeating it after every song for the past 3 hours. I'll be taking caller number 50, GO!"

"Quick push number 5 on all the phones" said Taffyta

They pushed the number 5 trying to get through to the station

"Hello? Who is this we got caller 50" said the DJ

"quick, find the right phone" shouted taffyta

The 2 put their ears against all the phones to see which one it was that called the DJ, but he hung up

"Well then i'll accept my next caller then" said the DJ

"Hello? Is this Ron's pizza?" asked a familiar voice

"Is that Honey?" asked Taffyta

"Of course it's not this is the stay sweet station you just won the tickets baby" said the dj

"Tickets? I must've dialed the wrong number" said Honey

"This is the right number, you just won the concert tickets, HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING TO MY SHOW?!" shouted the DJ angrily

"Well i was just hungry and figured-

"DON'T YOU LIKE THE CANDY CRUSHERS?!"

"Yes of course i do, every girl in sugar rush loves them, i'd love to go" said Honey nervously

"Congratulations to Honey Potts on being the lucky winner of the tickets" said the dj

Candlehead turned off the radio

"Well that's that, we lost" said Candlehead

"Yeah, but glad Honey won, she doesn't win anything very often" said Taffyta

"Yeah, she's a nice girl. Well i gotta get going Taffyta, i got to organize my candle collection" said Candlehead

"And i have to do some laundry" said Taffyta

Candlehead exited the house and waved goodbye to Taffyta. When she closed the door, candlehead rushed to her kart and sped off towards honey's house, running over people in the process. She crashed in front of a garbage truck in front of Honey's house, a burning tire rolled down the street. Candlehead ran towards the house and burst open the door

"Hey Honey how's it going?" asked Candlehead with a big smile on her face

Her smile turned to a frown when she saw Taffyta sitting next to honey drinking soda and eating a pizza

"And you were just trying to order a pizza? How weird is that?" asked Taffyta

the 2 laughed

"Oh, hi Candlehead" said Honey

Candlehead was still trying to figure out how taffyta beat her here with a pizza and have time to talk to her

"Care for a slice of pizza?" asked Honey

Candlehead sat down next to her

"Funny story, i was just trying to order a pizza when i win 2 front row tickets to the candy crushers concert this Friday. Then Taffyta dropped by and brought me a pizza. This is great, i don't win anything that often" said Honey

"That's great Honey, hey since you have 2 tickets, who're you gonna take with you?" asked Candlehead

"Now that i think about it, I don't know, since you're both here i guess i could take one of you, give me a couple days to think about it" said Honey

"No problem honey, take all the time you need" said Taffyta

(The next morning)

Honey woke up, put on honeybee slippers and a yellow and black bathrobe, and walked to her bathroom. She was shocked when she saw candlehead standing in it

"Good morning best friend" said Candlehead

"Candlehead, what're you doing in my house so early in the morning?" asked Honey confused

"I was just in the neighborhood, thought i'd get your bath ready, now you go tidy up and i'll go make you some breakfast" said Candlehead

She threw honey into the bathtub full of water and skipped downstairs. Honey sighed. After washing she walked downstairs and was surprised again to see taffyta in her kitchen wearing a chefs hat and pulling muffins out of the oven

"Good morning my little bumblebee girl" said Taffyta

"What are you doing here?" asked Honey

"I found a recipe for honey nut cheerio muffins and thought to myself, who would like me to break into their house and make them for her? It's my best friend Honey" said Taffyta

"Thanks but-

"Now why don't you sit down, i made you breakfast" said Taffyta

"But i thought candlehead was making breakfast" said Honey

She was sat down at her dining room table with an angry candlehead

"You don't want breakfast from her. I made pancakes, with eggs, bacon, sausage, that's if this little fatty candle hasn't eaten it all already. Let me get you some nice cold milk to start your day" said taffyta as she walked back towards the kitchen

She came back out with a glass and carton of milk. She tripped and spilled it all over Honey. Candlehead was the one who tripped her

"Would your best friend do that?" asked Candlehead

Honey wiped the milk off her glasses

"I know whats going on here and it isn't gonna work. Buttering me up isn't gonna make me take either of you, i heard about what you and everyone did to Vanellope when she had something everyone wanted. I'm not letting the same happen to me" said Honey before walking back to her room to change


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter i'd like to make a shoutout to my friend VickyT36, it's her birthday on thursday, happy early birthday vicky.**

After Honey changed, she decided to go run some errands around town. She walked outside to see Taffyta washing her kart and Candlehead mowing her lawn

"Girls, please go away" said Honey

She got into her kart and drove away, Taffyta and Candlehead following not too far behind.

(The store)

Honey was grocery shopping and was looking through the different cereals

"What cereal do i want?" asked Honey to herself

Candlehead ran through the aisle and held up different cereals for her

"How about some honey nut cheerios best friend? Or maybe some oreo O's or cocoa puffs. Oh look they brought ninja turtles cereal back that's good i heard-

The entire wall of cereals fell on candlehead. Taffyta stepped on Candlehead holding a box of Honey comb

"I got it, your favorite cereal" said taffyta

Honey took the cereal and ran away from the 2

(Honey Farm)

Honey was caring for her bees making sure they were well. Taffyta burst in with a marching band

"Hey honey, i made a song just for you want to hear it?" asked Taffyta

Honey made some buzzing sounds

"What was that?" asked Taffyta

Honey's bees started chasing Taffyta and the marching band out of the area

"I just told my bees to get rid of you" said Honey

(Main street)

Honey was driving down main street heading home. Candlehead ran up in front of the movie theater

"Hey honey remember when we saw the movie here together and-

The theater blew up covering candlehead in bricks. She was trampled by burning candy people. The person who blew the theater up was Taffyta. She ran after honey's kart

"Hey honey i got a brand new tv figured you'd like to watch it with me, it's 70 inches long, that's big" said Taffyta

Honey sped away from her towards her house. She ran inside only to see her living room full of presents and gifts sent to her by Candlehead and Taffyta, all bumblebee themed, jewelry, clothes, makeup, books, toys, purses and backpacks, every bumblebee thing she could imagine. While it was nice they got her this stuff this was overdoing it, she couldn't accept all of it. The 2 pounded on her door

"Open up Honey" said Taffyta

"We got more presents" said Candlehead

Honey angrily walked towards the door and opened it only to have boxes given to her, she threw the stuff back

"Ok girls, this is getting ridiculous, the amount of money you spent on me you could've bought your own tickets. You 2 are supposed to be best friends and you're letting a stupid ticket get in the way of that. I made up my mind, i'm going alone and nothing you can do will make me change my mind" said Honey angrily to the 2 before slamming the door

"Never seen her so angry" said Candlehead

"Yeah, well i guess i'll just go home now" said taffyta

"Yeah, i'll see you later" said Candlehead

The 2 walked away and ran back to their houses, they weren't done with Honey yet.


End file.
